


Starlight

by Talliya



Series: GW Drabble Fest [2]
Category: Gundam Wing, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz - Fandom
Genre: GW Drabble Fest, Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trowa doesn't mind the spotlight, but starlight is what he truly enjoys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to Gundam Wing or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Another GW Drabble Fest drabble! This one was number two.

While Trowa had never craved the spotlight he couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy the applause. The lights were hot and the acrobatic tricks and feats of daring he had to do already made him sweaty anyway. The burning brightness was NOT a bonus, generally it was blinding and you had to train your body to know where things were without using your sight to find them... or else bad things happened. Like Marcus’ broken leg during last night’s show that now Trowa had to cover for him. Trowa didn’t really like the trapeze much, but he’d learned everything there was to do at the Circus and he did the vast majority of them well. He was basically everyone’s understudy.

But after the show was over, there was only one place he could be found. Well, okay, there were two places. But if he wasn’t hanging out with the big cats, he was outside, preferably in the darkest most open to the sky place he could find. If that meant being at the top of the pavilion or down the road several clicks to get away from the noise and the light, then that was where he would be. The rest of the troupe had thought it was odd, and they had asked Cathy if she would talk to him about it. They didn’t want him to put himself in any potential danger just to have some time to himself.

So, she had asked and brought them back an answer that most of the Earthborn members couldn’t seem to understand. He wanted to see the starlight, it made him feel like he was a part of something larger, and that he wasn’t stuck doing the same roles over and over and over again. The stars made him feel human when he’d thought all of his humanity had been trained out of him. While the people from Earth could understand a certain wonder about the stars, they couldn’t seem to understand that someone from the Colonies could think the same way - after all, the colonists had lived among them.

No, Trowa much preferred starlight to the spotlight and he doubted that would ever change.


End file.
